


Zendaya is Micchy

by PopukoPoptart



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopukoPoptart/pseuds/PopukoPoptart
Summary: you've all been waiting for THIS





	Zendaya is Micchy

Zendaya is Micchy  
And LeBron James is Takatora  
Danny Devito is Sigurd  
Ooo, Common is Ryoma  
And Zendaya is Micchy (she is Micchy )  
Gina Rodriguez is Yoko  
And Zendaya is Micchy (Oh yeah, she's Micchy )  
Ooo, Zendaya is Micchy  
Zendaya is Micchy


End file.
